Cloud-based computing architectures are increasingly being used for a wide variety of different applications. For example, cloud-based architectures are utilized to deliver computing resources to customers and to permit shared processing at a network level. In general, a cloud-based architecture deploys a set of hosted resources, such as processors, operating systems, software, and other components that can be combined together to form virtual machines. Additionally, a wide variety of service providers, such as cable service providers, are considering movement of services to a cloud environment. In this regard, user requests to the service provider, such as video on demand requests, network-based recording requests, and content delivery requests, can be processed by one or more virtual machines.
With any cloud computing environment, the management of processing and memory resources must be considered. Typical cloud computing servers utilize a “small-loop” connection. Examples of small-loop cloud services are e-mail services, Web services, and voice services. For small-loop cloud services, time sensitivity is often not a critical factor and resources are optimized around network behavior. However, with the use of cloud computing for “large-loop” applications, the end-to-end loop between a client device and a cloud server is relatively time sensitive. In other words, the ability to receive and respond to client requests in a timely manner becomes a critical factor in the provision of cloud services. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for managing cloud computing resources are desirable. Additionally, improved systems and methods for managing cloud computing resources in a time sensitive large-loop environment are desirable.